lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Drake178
Random Stuff hi .. don't mention it . and thx Hi, thanks for your comment! I do have a few questions. I posted them on my own talk page, so feel free to check. I will also update my talk page if i find some answers elsewhere. Zarathustra01 10:21, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Cheers man for the shout out! I edited a page, my last one with the pub in nagapur but the link shows up red when there is a link for that name - i spelt it right so dont know whats up - any idea's? :Yup, the problem is that the pubs don't have separate pages, the link you see on the Nagapur page actually points to a different section of the same page (Quests). I usually just link the town itself, but it's posible to link sections of the town page as well (ie. Quests, Places of Interest). You can check Nagapur's page for an example on how to do it, or just copy/paste the link from there (you have to edit the page to see how it's done, then you can click Cancel without editing anything) Drake178 08:25, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::On a side note, quests already reference the location where they are obtained, so putting that there again is not necessary, i'll modify The Cosmos Maiden for you the way i would do it if i wanted to include the extra information you want to put there as a link, basically just change the location link to name the place in Nagapur where the quest is taken. Drake178 08:30, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Cheers man, i was reading through and couldn't work out where to find that Cosmos Maiden Quest, so thought if i had that problem maybe someone else would haha. Cheers for the tips! Alright man, so i edited a page putting in some tips for the main fight and rewards but this other boy came and deleted them all - whats the crack with that? Cheers again for continued assistance! :Rewards are random so no use listing them. :For strategies, well, you already managed the first part. Apart from that, they depend heavily on your party setup, arts available and your BR so put them on the talk pages. - Merthos 16:44, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Is there any regulation to this?, i think a strategy would help people who are looking in the spoiler section and i played this fight 3 times and the last drop was what i listed which was better than any of my other drops. I thought it would also help people - give them a marker for what can be obtained from this fight incase they are searching for a way to get particular items/monster drops. :On the drops part i completely agree with Merthos, people who are looking for items will look on the item pages first, and will likely find what they need from there. Since the monsters on that page are already linked anyone can check out the possible drops by simply clicking on the monsters participating in the battle. As for the strategies, i'm not so sure. While it would be rather handy to have a strategy section for every boss fight, i also understand that it would very quickly degrade into a discussion page. Hence why the request to put strategies on the talk pages. Like Merthos said, there's too many variables to create a unified strategy. If i ever get around to it i may modify relevant pages to direct readers (and editors) to the talk pages if they are looking for (or want to share) strategies, you're not the first person with this problem. And finally, to answer your question, yes, there is a regulation. He's called Merthos :p Drake178 01:09, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Someone has to watch the little ones. ;-) No, seriously, if the majority thinks otherwise than I don't mind. But there are still too many factors for my liking. You, KingMagaw, said to use ranged attacks in the first rounds. Well, this is useless if you only have combat focussed unions. On the other hand if you can (force-)trigger an arcana (which is possible at that stage) than no stategie is needed at all. Same when your BR is too low so that you have to focus more on staying alive or too high so that you can simply walk through them. That's why I still vote for the talk pages. - Merthos 07:45, 22 June 2009 (UTC) The only problem i have with the talk pages is that we're not pointing this out anywhere, so most people coming in will just edit the article (because they don't know), and then we just remove it. I'm just trying to think of a way to make this obvious to the average Joe wanting to make his first edit, then if he fails to read it it's not my problem any more and i'll just remove it :p Drake178 08:00, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :Hey mate. I've without a doubt confirmed it's not possible to modify combat arts beyond the first speed or strength modifier with Dual Wield SPD/STR weapons. I just finished up my game with Rush as a Legendary Ninja at BR 104, and all his combat arts were only modified to Nimble, none would go above this. All Dual Wield arts Nimble to V, spare Nimble Third Eye IV and Nimble Spring Squall III. All learnt arts in one-handed tree also modified to Nimble, with the exception of Snowfall not being learnt. It seems speculation was true this is the case when wielding SPD modifier in main and STR modifier in off. Mikeyakame 13:19, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Question, what is the recommended game resolution to use when creating weapon screenshots? Also, do you want screenshots for upgraded versions of weapons (Eg. Superlative Glaive) or only the base weapons (Eg. Glaive)? --Spookstaz 19:10, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :I'm on XBOX so i can't take any, but looking at the weapon pictures i'd say anything 800*600 or above will do just fine. The template that puts the picture in the infobox shrinks it to 250 pixels wide anyway. As for upgraded versions, it's preferable that every weapon have it's own picture. Drake178 06:56, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::I have no idea how to add the picture to the weapon infobox, as there is no image/picture data var to associate it with. I've added a picture to the Glaive page, so if you want to fix it up mate and i'll use that as an example for others. Mikeyakame 07:17, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::I made changes to Art Modifier to the weapons I know for certain, mostly ones I used in my last game since I have the save handy in Sacred Lands to confirm. Rest we can update as we go along.Mikeyakame 10:32, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Sweet i see your way of thinking now - bit late in joining this game haha! I am playing on PC so if yous need any screen shots just ask! Thanks again Drake & Merthos :Never too late to enjoy a good game mate :) It's much more enjoyable on PC anyhow. Some people like me have just completed the game too many times haha because there is nothing else out really worth playing, and this is still a heap of fun. I'm on my 5th time through now, 3rd time on Hard Mode, and each time doesn't get boring if you try different approaches, and improve on your last. I think this time around I'm going to aim for Ordainer or Warlock class with Rush. Ninja class wasn't any really spectacular, unless you plan on dual-wield which isn't even all that good it's a bit meh. Mikeyakame 15:30, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Classes Hey mate. I went ahead and made a few corrections to some of the new classes, mainly Cleric & Ninja. For Ninja I amended the STR/INT reqs based on the other tier 7 classes as they use the same values for each higher rank in the class. Cleric on the other hand I completely changed, it is actually a combat class, basically Guardian class but Sovani only. So far the STR reqs for each rank of the class are following exactly to a tier 5 class, and i'm 100% that there is no INT requirement for it, since it is Strength Increased + New Cleric Rank every rank up. I'm working off the assumption that if it is similar to Guardian it will also have Immune to Critical Hit bonus given upon becoming Lordly or Legendary Rank. I shall try and confirm that with Torgal anyhow since I somehow fluked changing him to a Cleric base, rather than straight to Legendary like usual.Mikeyakame 14:19, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :Sounds good, thanks. Since i'm on XBOX i can't give you a hand with that, but your observations seem right on the spot. On the other hand, i wonder why they'd make a sovani only separate Guardian class if the only difference was that it gets quad wield bonus instead of physical resist (and of course requires Mystic Arts higher instead of Item Arts higher). Wouldn't it simply upgrade to Gladiator? Drake178 14:40, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Funny you mention that, it appears Gladiator and Guardian are both Mitra only? or non-Sovani anyhow. Guardian equivalent is Cleric, tier 5. I just came across the missing puzzle piece, Ataraxian is tier 6 combat sovani only. It is the equivalent of Gladiator class but with Dual Two-Handed + 5. Is Ataraxian class available on Xbox? I know it is tier 6 because base STR req is 53, no INT req so must be a combat class, and is either Mystic Arts Item Arts usage, or Item Arts Usage > Mystic Arts Usage, Herbs usage high requirement. I just changed to this class with Caedmon first rank, so I can say 100% the base is STR 53, so definitely a tier 6 and not a tier 7 like some others speculated. His INT is ~35, so it can't have an INT req. Mikeyakame 14:55, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :No dice, Sovani can be Gladiator (at least on the XBOX), and i also have a Yama soldier one. Ataraxian is PC only, so they might have simply replaced the tier 5-6 combat classes for them. Drake178 16:20, 28 June 2009 (UTC) That may just be the case actually. I've never had any Sovani change to Guardian or Gladiator class on PC, they generally end up in Sovani specific classes such as Cleric, Deathknight or Ataraxian, at least for combat focused ones with mystic art trees. Only non Sovani classes I see them change to are low tier classes, tier 4 and below. I suppose if this the case and you are right about them doing this for PC, it makes simple sense. A Gladiator Sovani with Power Grip + 5 is nearly as useful as a Mitra with Dual Two-Handed + 5..I say nearly because they are still two arms ahead! You are most definitely right on the reasoning. Mikeyakame 17:19, 28 June 2009 (UTC) More Combat/Weapon Arts :Hey mate. Just noticed something kind of interesting on the PC version, and don't know if it the same for XBOX. It seems the requirements to learn Remnant WA's is actually higher than standard WA's. To prove this point, I equipped Rush with a Superlative Glaive and learnt Heaven's Door WA at around BR38. That basically took the equivalent of learning the following arts: :*Mighty Double Strike IV :*Mighty Thunderclap IV :*Mighty Cascade Strike III :*Mighty Dragon Crush IV :*Mighty Fleche III :I actually went to the trouble of using Mystic Seal to learn the base 4 arts, which as you came up with took around ~250 uses of Attack to learn all 4. To learn Fleche (Rank A specific) I had to get Dragon Crush (Rank S base) to Mighty II or III. I am working on learning Heaven Pierce at the moment, as it seems it requires enough use of Rank A specific combat art to learn as regular Attacks don't seem to be of much use at this point. I've been playing upto now (BR46) at 6 bases in Mystic Seal formation for the most part of the game, which helps a great deal keeping BR from skyrocketing like it usually would for similar character development at this point. I traded up my Superlative Glaive to Jager and equipped Rush with Schiovana Artis, Rush hasn't learnt Schiavona WA yet after 3 or 4 BR's and a decent amount of usage. On the other hand Jager only being equipped with Superlative Glaive for 3 or 4 BRs has just learnt Heaven's Door WA at BR46. Normally it takes me 10-15BRs to learn Schiavona with Jager, depending on combat art usage of course. I'll take note how long it takes to learn Schiavona WA with Rush, since I have the base point of combat arts I achieved Heaven's Door at, I can roughly estimate how much further development Schiavona takes to learn. While combat art levels might not be 100% accurate, any changes or level increases of the S/A ranked arts reflect quite a lot of additional usage at this point. I'll let you know how I go. Mikeyakame 06:34, 30 June 2009 (UTC) I was almost certain this would be the case. Drake178 06:53, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :Same here, but couldn't conclusively say it was the case. I'm also working on figuring out the correct wield style for Leshau to learn Hammer's Toll WA with Morningstar. It is a midsized weapon so it can be wielded 1H or PG, and I think all but a few have actually learnt it with him before so nobody knows the correct wield to use. He defaults with PG, but then so does Glenys and if you leave hers PG she will never learn Swordflash. I'm developing both 1H and PG with Leshau so I'm bound to get the WA eventually, once I see him perform it I'll be able to confirm correct wield style to use to learn it. If he performs with PG then it is PG wield, otherwise if performed 1H then its one 1H. All cases of midsize weapons WA's i've seen are all 1H wield, but I can't find any other Qsiti with a morningstar to check their wield against Leshaus! I'll update the WA page for it once I figure it out.Mikeyakame 07:12, 30 June 2009 (UTC)